A Grissley Frobin Fortnight 2017
by GrissleMcThornbody
Summary: A collection of FrankyxRobin Short stories and drabbles based upon the prompts given in 2017. Some Zou, Some Sunny, Some Mischief, Some Grief. There is even a genderswap and Mikey Bustos in the mix. Hope you enjoy!
1. Rumor 7(23)2017

**Day 1: Rumor**

Franky woke to light streaming into his eyes from the workshop door which was left slightly ajar. He groaned and looked at the rumpled sheets beside him. In his minds eye he could still see the woman that once occupied the space, her dark hair strewn across the pillow.

He dressed for the day and made his way onto the deck where he found her sitting in her favorite lawn chair reading a book. Franky looked around the ships deck but could see no one else aside from Zoro who was napping on the top deck.

"Hey," he said, drawing her attention. "You wouldn't have happened to see a beautiful woman run out of my room this morning, would you?"

He caught Robin smirk before she hid her smile in her book. She cleared her throat, perhaps to keep from laughing.

"No I'm afraid I have not," she answered, smugly. Her eyes were dancing with mischief. "It would be quite unfortunate if she attempted to leave the ship. The ocean is a dangerous place; she could be eaten by a shark."

Franky was shocked into silence for a second. The woman really knew how to take a joke too far. However, he decided to take the moment to be over dramatic.

He threw his arms around Robin.

"That would be horrible," he wailed. "You see… I'm pretty sure she's my soul mate!"

"What did I hear you say, you damn tin can!" A voice roared from behind him.

Franky quickly let go of Robin who was now chuckling. Sanji was standing with a tray of coffee before him.

"No-nothing," Franky sputtered, suddenly way more self conscious than expected. "It was just a joke."

"You've been sneaking a woman on this ship?" A red faced Sanji roared.

"Absolutely not," Franky said, much more composed this time.

Sanji spat.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered. Then he suddenly perked up. "Robin-chwan! I brought you refreshments!"

As Franky set to work on small maintenance tasks, the day seemed pretty average despite the morning's mishap. He and Usopp started working on adjustments to the Goan Cannon. However, about halfway through the planning phase he noticed that Usopp was acting strange.

He was looking around the workshop more than usual, as if searching for something.

"Did you forget something?" Franky asked.

Usopp stiffened up and quickly shook his head. Then he lifted his chin. "I, the great Usopp, would never forget my tools. I just… love what you've done with the décor."

Franky narrowed his eyes at him, but felt no need to call him out on his obvious lie. "Uh… yeah, thanks."

When Franky ran into Nami on his way to the library she gave him a nasty look before reminding him that it would more than likely be a few days until they hit the next semblance of an island.

Luffy just kept asking Franky if "she" brought any meat. To which Franky wasn't even sure how to respond after a while.

Brook spent a few minutes staring at Franky, until he had creeped him out to point where he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Whatchu want?" Franky demanded.

Brook let a small chuckle. "Could you let me see the panties?"

"No."

Even Chopper had been brought into the mess. The tiny reindeer spent thirty minutes lecturing Franky on the safety procedures one had available to ensure safe reproductive activities.

The cyborg felt sick to his stomach. He so badly wanted to reassure Chopper that he and his partner understood how to take care of themselves and had been doing so for weeks, but that would just lead to further questions from the crew. As miserable as this misunderstanding was, the truth coming out would be much worse. So he made the firm decision to button his lip and roll with whatever he was asked.

Dinner was awkwardly silent. Franky chomped on his burger, grateful to at least be saved from their questions. Sanji seemed pretty pleased with himself all the while as he continued cooking.

Finally he set another plate of food in front of Franky. Franky looked up at him skeptically.

"For your girlfriend," Sanji sneered.

Robin snickered from across the table, and Franky groaned.

"For the last time," he said. "It was a joke."

"Exactly what someone would say if they were lying," Sanji yelled.

"Where the hell would I hide a lady anyways?"

"What about the matted sheets in your workshop?" Usopp demanded.

"Oh for the love of-," Franky swore. "I sleep there!"

"So you aren't engaging in reproductive behaviors?" Chopper gasped.

Franky did not answer. Helplessly he looked at Robin for guidance, but she was no help at all. She looked far too amused with the situation.

"You guys are idiots," Zoro grumbled.

"Shut up Marimo," Sanji spat. He got into Franky's face. "So there's no girl? No soulmate?"

Franky gulped. He really hated lying. "No."

Sanji let out a sigh. "Serves me right I guess. What girl would go for you anyways?"

Franky rubbed the back of his neck. "You got me there."

As night fell Franky found Robin out on the ship's bow. He felt tired from the days ordeal, but seeing her serene face looking over the ocean made it all feel worthwhile. He came up beside her and gave her a small nudge with his hip.

"Hello, Franky," Robin murmured. "It seems you had a very eventful day. I take it you never found that woman."

Franky, though still a bit sour, couldn't help but be amused hearing it come from her.

"Nope," he replied. "I figure she might come back tonight."

"Oh?"

"I don't think we can use my room though," Franky continued. "Sanji and Usopp are probably lurking there right now."

Robin ran a hand up his back and placed a kiss on his cheek. Franky shuddered with pleasure.

"We could always use the library…" she whispered. "Just for tonight."

Franky rubbed his chin. "Now that could be Super…"

And so the rumor of "Franky's secret lover" was put to rest. Now, "the ghost in the library", that's a different story, which still persists to this day.


	2. Hands 7(24)2017

**Day 2: Hands**

"Hey, Franky," Sanji's voice called from across the kitchen.

The cyborg, who was currently working on a blueprint at the table, looked up from his work. The cook was holding a tray in his hands.

"Could you help me unthaw the meat for dinner tonight?" Sanji asked.

Franky cringed. He had not be on the ship long enough to feel comfortable turning down a request outright.

"There a reason why it's me?" He weakly protested. "What's wrong with you doing it?"

Sanji's face grew dark, before turning into a lecherous grin. "Well I have to make sure Nami-swan is able to properly enjoy her snack! Besides you're already in here."

"I could do it," Robin offered from her corner.

"I could never let you work Robin-chwan!"

Sanji glared at Franky who let out a sigh and stood. "Fine, fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you," Sanji said picking up a second tray of snacks. "And remember to make sure the water doesn't get too hot, or else you'll cook the meat."

"Yeah, will do."

As Sanji flew from the kitchen, Franky made his way to the freezer and retrieved the meat. He placed the icy chunks in the sink. He let out another sigh. Water droplets clung to his fingers. He placed a hand on the back of his neck and let out a shudder. Yup, the meat was definitely icy. He then retrieved a thermometer from inside his body compartment. He held the thermometer under the running water and waited. He contemplated what temperature would probably be best.

Then the was a familiar buzzing his ears. Franky swatted with his free hand to no avail. Then the bug landed on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and swatted once more. Success!

Cwink-shh!

On the floor a few to the side of him was the shattered corpse of his thermometer. Franky let out a frustrated groan; it must have slipped out when he swatting the fly. Franky reached for the faucet handle but was stopped by a hand suddenly appearing on top of his.

"Let me help," Robin's smooth voice said from behind him.

The disembodied hand gently removed his own from the handle, caressing the tips of his large fingers.

"It's fine, I can do it," he grumbled, going to turn off the water.

It was her real hand which stopped him this time.

"It is not a problem," she reassured him. "You should worry about cleaning up the glass and mercury."

Franky felt a sudden surge of panic. She was absolutely right. How could he have forgotten about a dangerous chemical like that. He rushed to the closet and grabbed a dustpan. He then began to sweep up the mess as Robin began thawing the meat.

"You can't feel anything through your hands, can you," she said after a moment of silence.

"I mean… I can feel kind of," he said.

"But you can't feel hot and cold."

"No."

Franky could feel a knot balling up in the pit of his stomach. Nico Robin was trying to read him again. A part of him was certain that she was looking for something that she could use against him in the future, just like she had at Water 7. Or perhaps it was the woman's turn to show pity on him. However, when he looked up at her face he couldn't see anything like that; there was just quiet understanding.

She looked down at him with her cool, soft gaze. "So why didn't you tell him that?"

Franky paused, then stood, and disposed of the broken glass.

"I don't know," he said. "Just didn't want to let him down or think I was a freak I guess…"

Robin laughed. It was light and airy, like no sound Franky had ever heard before. He felt breathless.

"I suppose I can understand that sentiment," she replied. Then she seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. After a couple seconds of only the sound of the running water, she nodded. Then Franky felt a weird cool sensation on his back. He gasped as the woman smiled and shot him a wink. "You know… I could be your hands if you like. It is not as if I am ever in short supply. All I ask is that you do the heavy lifting."

Franky blinked at her for a second in shock. Then a thick hearty laugh burst from his lips. He even had to lean on the counter for support.

"I never considered that possibility," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. Then he looked up to see a hand materialize before him. With a gentle grasp he shook it. "Okay, it's a deal."

Robin's grin grew as the hand dissipated into a flurry of flower petals.

"Oh, Robin-chwan!" Sanji's muffled voice boomed.

Both their eyes grew wide.

"This temperature should be good," Robin whispered, as Franky pressed past her.

Then just as they were in place, Sanji burst through the door, gushing about how beautiful Nami was when she ate.

"So how's the thawing going," Sanji finally asked, taking over Franky's position.

"Oh, uh, super," Franky said awkwardly getting out of his way.

Sanji ran a finger under the water. A look of shock and delight came over his face. "Wow, the temperature's perfect! Not bad."

Franky felt a sudden swell a joy and relief flood over him. He looked over at Robin, who just smiled serenely. The joy is his gut melted into a horde of butterflies. He quickly broke eye contact, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck, and for once felt glad that they could not feel temperature's touch.


	3. Engineer and Historian 7(25)2017

**Day 3: Engineer and Historian**

Robin wiped a dash of sweat from his forehead as he stood amongst the ruins of the cavern. His hands moved deftly as he scribbled down rough translations of the ancient language which was carved into the stone walls. It was not the text that he was ultimately searching for; however any new texts were welcome sights on this grueling expedition.

It had been only four nights since the start of the journey into the depths of the mysterious island that had ominously dubbed "Pluton's Gate". It was the apparent homeland of an ancient civilization, which practiced both calculus and ritualistic cannibalism, that the scholar had spent his entire life studying.

Once Robin had finished his translation, he made his way back to base camp. The expedition party was a surprisingly large one for an archeological mission. His backers had insisted on sending some men to serve their own, greedier interests. Robin nodded to a group of men who were settled around a camp fire before ducking into his tent. He flipped the switch of the lamp on his small desk; it was one of the luxuries his new position allowed him.

He had just settled down to analyze the text he had gathered earlier when suddenly the light went out. He let out a small sigh and went to the tent's opening.

"Would you men by any chance know where I could find the head mechanic?"  
Robin asked them. "I believe the generator may be broken."

The men suddenly burst out laughing as one jutted a thumb towards another group tents. Robin nodded to them and started of towards them.

"Thank you."

As he grew closer to the cluster of tents, it became very obvious to Robin that there was hardly anybody there. In fact, it was entirely dark. Was it possible that they had sent him this way as a joke? It was true that he was not particularly close to any of the men who had come along on this journey, but he had never pictured them to be on bad terms. Suddenly there was the distinct sound of metal on metal, as a body ducked out of a tent flap nearby.

Robin's eyes grew wide. Standing before him in a greasy bustier and cropped high waisted shorts was a woman who's height was not far from his own. She had greaser pomp of light blue hair, which was secured behind a pair of sunglasses, and a skeptical expression on her face. In one hand there was what looked to be a bag of tools.

"Helloooo, Big Daddy," she said looking him over. "How can I help you?"

Robin swallowed, hard. He was not one to discriminate, but he had not expected to find a woman on this expedition. "Um… I believe the generator for my tent has died."

The woman seemed genuinely surprised at his problem. "Dang nabbit! Already? I thought I had those fat-heads check those when we set up camp."

However, she listened and followed Robin back to his tent. She greeted each of the men by the campfire by name, cracked a few jokes, and showed off her muscles. From their conversations Robin found out her name was Frankie and she was in fact the head engineer. Frankie spent a few minutes looking at the generator, before shaking her head and bursting into laughter. Then she put away her tools and winked at Robin.

"I'll be right back," she said walking back towards her own section of camp.

A few minutes later she returned with a can of what appeared to be gasoline.

"Everything's off right?" She asked before setting to work.

"Yes, miss."

Gently she opened the back of the generator and poured it inside. She closed the generator back up and turned a crank. With a loud sputter the generator roared back to life.

Robin felt a sudden rush of relief. The mechanic beamed at him.

"Seems you had something caught in the fuel pipe," she yelled over the now snickering men. Then she gestured for Robin to come closer. He did, and Frankie wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him close. Then she pressed her mouth to his ear.

"You were just out of gas," she whispered. "You just need to remember to turn it off when you finish using it, you dig?"

Robin felt his cheeks grow warm as he suddenly realized his apparent mistake. He glanced up at Frankie who was smiling at him devilishly.

"This one's on me, but if you waste any more of my fuel I might have to ask you to pay for it."

Robin felt a smirk pull across his lips. He could tell why she was so popular around camp; her attitude was absolutely infectious.

"You better be careful Miss Frankie," the man found himself whispering before he had thought it through. "Someone might think you're trying to… how would they say… 'razz my berries'."

Frankie let go of Robin and backed away eyebrows raised. "Wow… looks like the great Robin Nico isn't a wet rag after all…"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, startled by her statement.

"You better be careful Pretty Boy," one of the guys yelled from the campfire. "Despite how she dresses, our girl's not easy."

"Believe us, we've all tried!" Another one laughed, receiving high fives and cheers from his buddies.

With an annoyed look, Frankie stuck her tongue out at them. "You morons couldn't handle it, anyways."

Then she smiled apologetically back at Robin, a small touch of pink coming across her cheeks. The men behind them continued to hoot and chatter. The archeologist adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

Robin suddenly realized that what he had originally perceived as respect and endearment, might not actually be the whole story with this woman. It was obvious that she was incredibly strong, probably stronger than Robin, but that didn't mean that she was an emotionless robot.

He could tell that the woman might have wanted to say more, and, to be honest, he was interested in speaking to her more as well. There was another burst of laughter from the campfire. Frankie let out a sigh and picked up her tool kit.

Just as she was about to leave, Robin reached out a hand.

"Actually," he said looking at her back. Frankie stopped. "Would you mind checking my lamp to make sure it's working properly?"

The woman smiled. She glanced back at the tent and raised her eyebrows.

"Of course, if it would make you feel better," she replied.

Then the two of them headed into the tent. They chatted, they laughed, and Robin discovered quickly that the ruins weren't the only mystery worth exploring on this trip.


	4. Childhood 7(26)2017

**Day 3: Childhood**

Robin lay out sunbathing on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. In one hand she held an icy beverage, and in the other two she held a particularly interesting book on celestial phenomena.

As if right on cue, a looming shadow suddenly covered her sun. She smirked and put down her book.

"May I help you Franky?" She said, sweetly.

The large man beamed. She truly enjoyed his smile, it was nearly radiant enough to make up for the fact he was taking away from her tanning time.

Franky held up a book. "This wouldn't happen to be yours would it?"

Robin lifted her sunglasses and accepted the book from him. It was much larger in her hands than it had looked in his. Its unlabeled leather cover smelled distinctly of pine, incense, and ash, and its pages lightly burnt on the edges. Her heart skipped a beat; it was a scent she was all too familiar with.

She opened it to the second page and breathed. Scrawled in pencil in the bottom corner was her name.

"How did you acquire this?" She whispered, tracing the page's edge with her finger.

"To be honest I don't really remember," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Robin thought she could see a bit of blush appearing in his cheeks. "I was looking through some of my old engineering books and stumbled across a familiar name."

Franky leaned closer. "You recognize it?"

Robin nodded, dabbing some moisture from her eye. "Scholar Roche gave it to me for my seventh birthday. I thought I left it in the Tree of Knowledge. I wonder how it survived…"

"Who knows," Franky replied. "All I know is that it was super useful when I was… well… rebuilding myself."

She flipped through the book looking over its pages. Memories of the time she had spent learning its many equations flooding her thoughts.

"Robin, you're going to give yourself a headache staring like that," a soft baritone voice chuckled.

Robin looked up from her book to see a sandy-haired man standing in front of a formula covered chalkboard. He adjusted his spectacles and looked beyond her. "Master Clover, don't you think she might be a bit young for thermodynamics?"

Robin looked up behind her to see the wiry old man smiling down at her.

"Robin is our best and brightest," Master Clover said. "You just have to be a little patient with her. It is a lot to take in, after all. Right, Robin?"

Robin smiled and nodded, quickly returning to her studies.

"Right Robin?" A deeper voice asked.

However, she was lost in her studies.

"Oi, you still with us?"

Robin became suddenly aware that she was back on the Thousand Sunny. She blinked up at Franky, who looked concerned then relieved.

"You have a nice journey?" He asked, wiping a tear off her cheek.

Robin, laughed taking care of her other cheek.

"Yes," she said. "I did. Thank you."

"Would you like to talk about it in private?" Franky whispered, offering a hand.

Robin hesitated for a moment. It wasn't that she wanted to keep her past a secret from Franky. It was just more of a instinctual reaction to being asked. She looked up into his eyes and hoped for strength.

The man's gaze was soft and reassuring. She reached out to grip his hand. "If you don't mind wasting a little time."

He grinned, lifting her to her feet. "As if you could waste my time?"

"Fair enough," she replied.

Franky wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they began to make my way towards his workshop.

"So, you remember anything from your studies? I can't imagine that it was your favorite subject," Franky said.

Robin smirked.

"I remember some… mostly about the dynamic of pressure and volume."

She gave him a wink, and he chuckled.

"Super..."


	5. Scars 7(27)2017

**Day 5: Scars**

Robin awoke in the bleary hours of the early morning to Franky's grumbling.

It shouldn't have surprised her that he had accidentally woken her up; it was the first time they had gotten the chance to sleep together since they had been separated two years ago. However, she could not help but feel concerned at the noises he was making. She turned over to see him seated on the side of the bed, rolling his shoulders back.

Slowly she stroked his back.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

Franky melted into her touch. He glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"Yeah," he said, giving his shoulders and neck another stretch. "I think we might be fixing to get another round of bad weather, though."

It didn't take an expert translator to decipher his meaning. With a sigh, Robin sat up in bed and scooted closer to his hulking form.

The workshop's candlelight wasn't particularly bright, but up close Robin was finally able to see just how deep and broad the scars were around his shoulder enhancements. She carefully reached up to touch.

Franky flinched.

"Did you really do this all by yourself?" she whispered.

"Of course," the man grumbled.

Then he abruptly stood and began to make his way towards the dresser.

"I think I'm gonna cover up." He said.

Something in his voice, caused a brief moment of panic for Robin. She had not meant to strike a nerve with him. So she did the only thing she could do to give herself some time to think.

Dozens of hands sprouted from Franky's arms and chest clutching him a big hug. He stopped and tried to wriggle free, which was somewhat amusing.

Robin smiled and stood. "You sit back down. I have something that might help the pain a bit."

Franky complied, and a minute later she was once again seated behind him on the bed, a bottle of lotion in her hands.

The cyborg flinched initially as she began to apply the ointment, but as she continued she could feel him begin to relax.

"You really are a glutton for punishment aren't you," Robin mused.

Franky chuckled weakly. "It's the price I pay for perfection."

Robin laughed, applying more lotion to his shoulders. It was so typical of him to put his craft before his actual comfort, and she had to admit that she too appreciated some of his modifications.

"Suffering for your art?" she said. "That's quite poetic of you."

"How else could I win such a Super woman's heart?" He shot back.

Robin could feel her cheeks grow warm and cleared her throat. "Who knows."

"They're ugly aren't they?" Franky said after a moment of silence.

Robin could feel her breath catch in her throat, but pushed through it.

"Stop saying such silly things," she said, wiping her hands on her legs. "I'm going to get the front now."

"You didn't answer my question," Franky said as she settled on a stool in front of him.

Robin's heart raced as he stared down at her. She quickly dumped more lotion into her hands, decidedly placing all of her focus in the task at hand.

"Of course they are, Franky," she replied simply. She rubbed her hand across the center of his chest. "Objectively any scar is considered ugly. The important thing is the perception of the beholder."

"And your thoughts?"

"I think they're Franky."

"You're not creeped out?" he asked.

Robin chuckled, gently applying the lotion to his abs. She looked up at his clearly distressed face and cocked an eyebrow. "Did I seem freaked out when I was kissing you earlier?"

Franky's face went beet red as he turned his face away from her. He looked as though her were desperately trying to hide a lecherous smile.

"I don't know… you could have changed your mind…" he muttered.

Clutching his face in two hands, Robin pressed her lips against his. She could feel him sigh into her embrace. After a few pleasurable seconds, she went back to her work, leaving Franky stunned.

"Everybody has scars," she said softly.

Franky smiled and bowed his head. "You just had to give the wise answer, didn't you?"

After another few minutes Robin finished up and placed the lotion and stool on the other side of the room. When she returned to Franky's side he wrapped a large arm around her and pulled the woman into another kiss.

"So tell me, Nico Robin, where are your scars?" He murmured between kisses.

Robin pulled away from him and pointed to her chest and back.

"Stab wound," she said. "I'm amazed you had not noticed before."

Franky smiled apologetically, with a half shrug. "I was more focused on other things."

Then he leaned back in a clear attempt to look cool. "Besides, everybody has scars."

"What wise words. I wonder where you got them," she smirked, giving him a light smack on the chest.

"Well, you see, there's this super wonderful lady I know…"

And so the couple spent the rest of the dark hours in each other's arms, until they would be forced to pretend as if the night never happened and the feelings between them were only those of friendship.


	6. Dancing 7(28)2017

**Day 6: Dancing**

Franky lit a candle and stepped back.

He looked around the small wooden shack, which was covered in the small pink twinkling candles. The sounds of crickets and light breeze created by the constant moving Zunisha, created the perfect atmosphere. Now there only was the music to take care of.

"Are you ready," Franky asked the squat ferret mink which sat beside him.

The ferret nodded holding up his strange trumpet-like instrument. "We start playing when the pretty hairless mink comes in."

Franky gave him a giant grin and thumbs up. "Perfect. Now go hide."

The cyborg then took a deep breath and began to fumble with the shirt and tie around his neck. He had spent the entire day planning this event. He had even lied to Usopp in order to convince him to assist in developing the pink candles. He told him they were new emergency flares. He had built the shed. He had hunted down the mink musicians, sent the boys away on a wild goose chase, and planted small clues and instructions around the mink village.

Now Franky was left alone with his nerves to wait.

Suddenly there was the sound of light footfall outside. Franky straightened up. A long delicate hand brushed back the curtain which served as the hut's door, and Robin, dressed in a form hugging mink dress, entered.

Franky was so blown away by how beautiful she looked that he barely noticed the sound of the minks' slow instrumentals.

Robin's eyes grew wide as she looked around the room, and a broad smile crept across her lips. She was like a child in wonder. Then she looked at Franky and stopped. Franky held out a large red hand towards her. She accepted it, and he pulled her close.

"I must admit that I did not expect a surprise of this scale," she said, as Franky moved her into a gentle sway.

"Do you like it?" Franky asked, beaming.

Robin nodded. "It's beautiful."

The two danced in the pink light. Franky hoped that the thudding of his heart wouldn't throw off his rhythm. Robin placed her head on his chest, causing his temperature to shoot through the roof. The woman smiled devilishly; she had clearly noticed.

"So is there any particular occasion for this?" Robin murmured.

Franky swung her into a spin and dip, eliciting a small laugh from the woman. He glanced down at her lips and then up to her dark sparkling eyes. He was sure there was nothing he could hide from those eyes. He averted his gaze.

"Not in particular," he said, rocking her back to her feet. "Just wanted to dance with you again."

The two stepped in perfect rhythm as the band played from their hidden nook, all the while Robin shooting Franky studying looks.

"Are you certain there is nothing you want to ask me about?" Robin asked when Franky lifted her into his arms.

Franky grinned spinning around. "You are super suspicious today."

"That's because you are being super suspicious," she shot back.

Franky placed her back down on the ground. The woman was staring at him intensely, her lips pulled into a confident smirk. Franky cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful," he said.

A chain of hands appeared from behind him, holding a small box. Franky's eyes grew wide. With a chuckle Robin accepted the box from them and held it up.

"Then what is this?"

Franky quickly reached back to check his speedo. "Crap!"

Robin lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Should I open it?" She said lifting the lid slightly and letting it fall down with a loud clap.

Franky adjusted his tie and looked away from her.

"You can do what you want," he replied. "After all… It's yours."

Robin laughed and opened it up. Her eyes grew wide. Franky smirked.

Inside the box was a small purple hair band. She gently removed it and pulled her hair back with it. Then she handed the box back to Franky, who tossed it to the side and brought her back to their dance with a chuckle.

"I suppose I deserved that one," Robin admitted, slightly red in the face.

"Was there something you were hoping for me to ask?" Franky asked, giving her a small spin.

"Not in particular," she said, letting him pick her up again. "Just disappointed I was wrong."

"You just love to be right," Franky whispered, holding her close.

His eyes were now level with Robin's. It was growing harder and harder by the second to stay composed. Her the reflections in her dark eyes were dancing along with them. His mouth felt dry.

"I do," she said.

Franky smiled and moved her into the crook of one arm.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, voice shaking.

He held up his other hand with a flower. Robin's expression had gone blank. Franky could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes; she was confused.

Robin carefully accepted the flower, before a smaller yellow hand sprung from Franky's red palm clutching a small purple box. Robin quickly looked from Franky to the box, clasping a hand to her mouth. The box's lid then flipped open to reveal a small silver band.

"Nico Robin… Will you-"

The curtain in the doorway came down with a sudden crash.

"We saw the signal, what's the emergency!?" Usopp yelled.

Robin, the box, and Franky's jaw dropped all at the same time. Usopp and Zoro looked around the room, hands on weapons. Usopp glanced around the stone frozen Franky.

"Oh Robin! You okay, you look a little pale."

The woman stood and brushed herself off. "Yes, Usopp, everything's fine…"

"I just wanted to get Robin's opinion on the new flares," Franky droned.

"They are quite lovely," Robin added. "Though they might be a little dark for emergency situations."

Usopp nodded. "Yeah, I could barely see them from the whale tree. We'll have to fix that. Right, Franky?"

The cyborg nodded.

"Yeah of course," he said. "Could you give us a moment?"

Usopp looked confused for a second, but, after Zoro gave a him a nudge, he left the hut, shortly followed by the swordsman.

Silence passed between the couple once they were alone. Franky rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the woman who was brushing off the purple velvet box.

"So…" he started to say when he noticed the glimmer of something on her hand.

His eyes grew wide, and his face felt like it might explode because of how wide his grin was. Robin brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, clearly displaying the ring on her finger, and glanced up at Franky before making her way towards the door

"You seem to be crying Franky," she said. "You should clean up before you leave. The others might get confused."

Franky wiped his cheeks and sniffled as he followed her out. "Let them be confused."

After a few minutes the music in the hut finally stopped, and a mouse mink leaned out of a curtained nook.

"Do we need to keep playing?"


	7. Fight 7(30)2017

**Day 8: Fight**

"Robin!"

Franky launched an arm towards the woman as she was pulled into a vortex of blue, but she was just barely out of his grasp. He grit his teeth and continued to reach for her. Robin stared back at him in stunned horror as she slowly dissolved into the swirling water. Her body. Her face. The fingers desperately straining for Franky's own.

"No!"

Franky woke with a start, covered in sweat. He looked around him to see he was still in his workshop. Next to him in the bed was Robin, asleep. He let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his head with one large flesh-colored hand. A hand suddenly materialized out of nowhere, pressing itself against his forehead.

Then Robin stirred. She swiped her bangs off her forehead, and pressed a hand to it. Her expression was pensive and unreadable.

"You're hotter than usual," she said.

A leacherous smile crept across Franky's lips and he leaned in closer to her. "Is that how we're feeling now…"

A hand clamped itself over his mouth. Robin gave him a pitying look.

"I'm serious," she warned. "You should go see Chopper. I think you might be getting sick."

Franky scoffed, rolling his eyes. The hand over his mouth dissipated in a flurry of flower petals.

"I'm a cyborg. I don't get sick," Franky bragged.

"Fine," Robin said and stood. "I'll be going then."

"Oh come on," Franky pleaded as she dressed. "I value your opinion, really, but I never get sick… I promise… Robin."

"I'm not arguing with you about this," she answered coolly.

Then, with a slam of the door, she was gone.

Franky spent the rest of the morning playing through that moment over and over again in his mind, trying to figure out how he had struck a nerve with her. Robin was usually so open to letting him have his pride.

The cyborg scratched his head; this whole situation was really throwing him off.

"Oh, Hey Franky," Usopp said, when he stepped into the dining room. "You ready to lose?"

Franky cocked his head at the young man who was stuffing his face with pancake. "What're you talkin' about?"

Usopp took a large gulp of water, and pointed at the man.

"You know. The shooting competition," he said. "Today is the day we do glorious battle!"

"Oh yeah…" Franky said smacking himself on the forehead. "How could I forget that."

As the two made there way onto the Sunny's lawn, they met with the excited greetings of Luffy and Chopper, as well as the distant gaze of Robin.

Usopp quickly took his place by the rail, gloating to other two boys and showing off his slingshot. Franky on the other was having trouble remembering where he had stashed the cola bottles that they were going to use for targets.

He checked under the mast benches and by the door. No luck. When he looked back he could see Robin watching him. He attempted to silently ask her if she knew where the bottles were.

Robin shrugged and lifted her book.

Franky sighed. His face was starting to grow warm with frustration. Suddenly out of nowhere there was the sound of clinking glass, as a bucket in the corner of the deck fell over.

Franky looked back at Robin who seemed to not even acknowledge the noise. He was now sure she was still mad at him.

As he went to retrieve the bottles a million different scenarios ran through his head.

He wanted to apologize. He wanted to ask what he had done wrong. He wanted to tell her she really didn't need to worry about him, but he couldn't say anything about what had happened earlier for fear of the boys somehow connecting the dots.

The shooting competition didn't go much better for Franky than finding the targets had. Somehow he was wide almost every single time. He only hit one target, while Usopp had hit all ten.

"Franky," he heard Robin say, from her lawn chair. "Is something wrong with your aim?"

Franky inwardly groaned. He looked at the boys who were looking at him with expectant concern.

"Are you under the weather?" Chopper asked.

Franky shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He then released a hearty laugh.

"Oh man," He said. "Guess I've been a bit distracted today guys. Not enough sleep I guess. Ahahaha!"

After a minute he had finally coaxed Luffy into laughing along with him, as he exchanged joking blows with his young crew mates. Then he stopped and adjusted his glasses. "Anyways, I should go check the docking system."

With that he made his escape to the sanctuary of his beloved engine room. The cool air in the depths of the hull really helped to clear his head, and Franky quickly found himself resting against one of the cola barrels.

He was only stirred by the light clicking of high heels. Franky rolled his head to the side, looking the woman over.

"Well hello, gorgeous," he said, grinning.

Robin did not seemed as amused as Franky was. She knelt beside him, and pressed a hand to his face. Franky brushed it aside.

"Why are you being so difficult?" She demanded, forcing her hand back onto his forehead.

"Why are you still convinced I'm sick?" He said gently taking her hand in his. "I told you, I don't get sick."

"Perhaps around Water Seven that was true but you're body isn't used to the pathogens that are out here," she replied calmly. "You could have picked up something while we were on Thriller Bark."

Franky stared blankly at the woman. "What are you? Chopper?"

Robin sighed, rubbing her temples. It was the first time Franky had seen her actually frustrated. He was being difficult. He knew he was being difficult.

"Dammit," he muttered. Then he looked up at her. "You really want me to go."

"Did you think I was being cross with you for my own amusement," Robin said.

He sighed and stood. "Fine. I'll go."

As Franky made his way towards the door he stopped and looked back at her. Robin was standing with her arms crossed, looking at the ship's engine.

"I'm sorry for being difficult," he said. "Are we good?"

Robin glanced back at him and smiled. "Provided you aren't contagious, I'll come visit you later."

"Tonight?"

Robin's eyebrows shot up. "Go see Chopper."

Franky chuckled and began climbing the stairs. "Yes, dear…"


	8. Music 7(31)2017

**Day 9: Music**

 **A/N: This is base off a parody of "Despacito", called "I Wear Speedos", performed by Mikey Bustos.**

It was a beautiful day on the Thousand Sunny. Nami and Robin basked in their bathing suits on the ship's deck. Meanwhile Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy played with water guns on the lawn. From the upper decks the sound of Sanji and Zoro's bickering could be heard.

Then suddenly above it all there was the playful trill of a guitar, causing Nami to smile.

"Ah," She gasped. "I know this song! It's Despacit-"

"Ow! Franky!"

Robin raised her glasses, peering up at the large man who had struck his signature pose on the railing. Brook stood beside him, dramatically strumming his guitar.

"This is a song… about freedom!" Franky announced.

Luffy and the other boys clapped excitedly. Nami groaned pressing her fingers against her temples. Robin giggled. Franky jumped down from the rail and began dancing towards the women:

" _Me, I prefer to be free moving when I swim_

 _No extra clothing to wear me down…_ "

Franky shot a wink at Robin, eliciting a gag from Nami. "So Good."

Then he rolled his body and struck another pose.

" _This is where I like to work on my sun-kissed skin_

 _But I make sure I am evenly brown. Oh~_ "

At this point Sanji and Zoro had begun watching, as Luffy began laughing.

Franky ran his large metal hands over his body. Nami turned helplessly to Robin who simply seemed to be just as intrigued as amused. She laid back in her seat and covered her face with a magazine. Franky began walking slowly and deliberately to the beat.

" _You see me passing by wearing my small swimsuit_

 _You can't believe your eyes. I'm almost nude._

 _As I'm walking by I'm shaking it like Jello_."

He stopped and twerked in front of Robin. "Oh yeah."

Then he began dancing around the lawn.

" _I'm confident in the skin that I'm in and I_

 _Will wear what I want this lifetime because I_

 _Have been building like crazy I, I'm robo!_ "

A scream rang out from Chopper as Franky's cannons sprung his shoulders. With a single finger and a serious gaze, he silenced the tiny reindeer. Then he nodded to Brook, signaling to continue.

" _I wear Speedos._

 _When I'm on the beach you see me wear my speedo._

 _Cover your kids' eyes 'cause I am wearing speedos._ "

With a laugh Robin did.

Franky gave her a sensual body roll and pelvic thrust.

" _I am feeling fresh like I'm an ad for Mentos._ "

He sent her a kiss, as the kids continued to struggle to remove Robin's hands from their eyes, and began to back up towards her, giving the woman her own goofy form of a private dance.

" _I wear speedos._

 _When I'm at the store you know I'm wearin' my speedos._

 _When I do my cardio I'm wearin' speedos._

 _It feels super breezy like I ride tornados!_ "

Luffy ripped the hands from his eyes, and Franky quickly danced away from Robin's reach. "Swimming, swimming, swimming in my speedo!"

" _Why do people look at me when I'm wearin' my speedos?_

 _Boarding shorts? Man I hate those,_

 _'Cause the tan lines look so gross._ "

More boys freed themselves from the hands. Franky pumped his fists down while shifting his weight from one leg to the other, making sure his butt was facing the ladies. "I love my speedos, I love my speedos!"

He gestured to Robin and pointed up at Sanji and Zoro.

" _Why can girls wear floss, but I cannot wear these; they're macho!_

 _If you need socks, hey I got you_

 _I will just wear it commando._ "

Sanji and Zoro flinched as crotch socks smacked them in the face. With a grumble they retreated.

" _When I'm in my speedo I feel fabulous._

 _Some might say I dress scandalous._

 _You cannot make me cover it._

 _Just build a bridge, get over it._ "

The boys excitedly clambered and hung on the small bridge which Franky had rapidly built. Franky dropped into a push-up position next to Robin's lawn chair, and began slowly pulsating his body against the ground.

" _I make sure to always do my squats so I have bum Bum!_ "

He stood and shook his hips.

" _Everyone is gawking because they can see my bum Bum!_ "

Franky moved back to the center of the lawn.

 _"I don't have to worry 'cause I don't have tan lines on my legs._

 _Only, only the lucky ones will see it, but in private._ "

He shot another quick wink and Robin, who returned it with an "oh my."

" _I'm a cyborg and I cannot grow hair on my body_

 _I walk around with my big butt that I got from my mommy!_ "

This received a hearty laugh from Usopp and Luffy.

" _'Cause I love my speedo._

 _Don't hate, give me kudos._

 _Grand Line to the New World_

 _They call me Franky, Cyborg._ "

There was the light sensation of hands on his body, and Franky quickly turned on Robin, swatting the hands away.

" _When you see me passin'_

 _I don't like harrassin'._

 _Look but don't touch unless you're family or my cousin._ "

Robin'a eyebrows shot up, and Franky smiled apologetically as the boys hooted. Then the man quickly resumed his pelvic dancing.

" _'Cause I wear my speedo._

 _Control your libido._

 _My goods are protected_

 _Like an armadillo._ "

There was another skeptical look from Robin. Franky instinctively covered his crotch.

" _When I'm in the ocean, I feel good emotion_

 _Because all the sand causes some real exfoliation. Yeah~_ "

The boys howled as Franky flung small amounts towards them.

" _I Wear Speedos_

 _Get up out my way 'cause I'll be wearin' my speedos._ "

Franky poured machine grease over his chest.

" _I have more grease on my body than Mykonos._ "

This joke caused Robin to laugh outright. Nami peaked out from underneath her magazine. Franky turned towards her.

" _I be extra hot like I'm a dip for nachos._ "

The young redhead gagged and bolted for the cabins.

"Oh my god. That's so gross," she exclaimed.

Franky, however, was absolutely unfazed.

" _I wear speedos_

 _I'll be on a beach in Water seven with bros_

 _Oiling up my body while I drink cola floats_

 _And I always win like I'm a darn casino!_ "

"Hey wait! No you don't," Usopp yelled. "I beat you all the time!"

Robin calmly shushed him.

" _Wherever I go, you know I'll be wearin' my speedos._

 _It even acts like a pocket._

 _I hide my money inside it._ "

"Oh! that's smart!" Luffy said.

Usopp and Chopper both nodded.

" _If you are a boy and want to walk around in speedos,_ "

Franky pulled out three new pairs of speedos and tossed them towards the boys.

" _I obviously recommend it._

 _It is even a chick magnet!_ "

Franky struck a pose next to Robin who stroked his arm. Meanwhile the boys were all fascinated by the speedos they had received. Franky pointed to Brook, who picked up the pace, and began giving Robin a personal dance again.

" _'Cause I wear my speedo._

 _Control your libido._ "

Robin's disembodied hands ran themselves over his body in place, if visible to the rest of the crew would have been considered less than appropriate. Though Franky found it to be VERY appropriate.

" _My goods are protected_

 _Like an armadillo._ "

Robin proved to him otherwise.

" _I obviously recommend it._

 _It is even a chick magnet!_ "

The boys ran around the lawn wearing their speedos in different fashions. Franky returned to his showman style dancing.

" _'Cause I love my speedos_

 _Don't hate, give me kudos._

 _Grand Line to The New World_

 _They call me Franky, cyborg._ "

He spun in a circle.

" _If you are a fan of the speedo,_

 _Go and share them with your amigos!_

 _…I wear speedos._ "

Brook strummed a finalizing chord, Franky posed. Robin and the boys applauded.

"You're such a a Pervert!" Nami yelled from a window.

Franky grinned and waved at her. "Thank you!"


	9. Invention 8(1)2017

**Day 10: Invention**

Robin took a deep breath and stretched in the sunlight. In one hand she clutched her sunhat, and in the other she held a watering can. The fragrant smell of flowers filled her nostrils. It was about time for her friends to get their daily nutrition.  
She leaned down close to the flower bed to take a sniff of one of her favorite lilies.

Shpisssssssssssss!

In an instant Robin was soaked by the water which had suddenly burst out of her garden. She straightened up, looking for the source. Among the many leaves she spied what looked like a small ceramic fish head. The water was coming from its mouth.  
From a distance she heard the sound of loud feet running across the deck. She glanced over her shoulder to see Franky approaching her.

"Did it work?" He asked excitedly.

She turned to fully face him and brushed a strand of her wet hair out of her face. It was clear that the cyborg either noticed that she was soaked or clearly unhappy, because his smile faded into fear.

"Oh," he said, looking her over.

"Oh?"

"I guess I should have warned you about the new sprinkler system," Franky said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Robin felt a little bad for him. After all, she was sure he had taken great pains to install it in an attempt to make her life a little easier. However...

"Franky, though I appreciate the thought, I prefer to water my plants myself," she stated, flatly.  
The man chuckled, uncomfortably.

"Ah. Well... No sweat; I'll just shut them off then."

"Thank you."

Ever since she had started meeting the man secretly in the passionate hours of the late evening, Robin had begun to notice him acting... strange. Perhaps clingy or overly helpful was a good way to describe it. She didn't particularly mind Franky's attempts to assist her. In fact, most of the time she found it to be quite charming. However, now she was beginning to worry that the rest of the crew might notice the preferential treatment.

It was one thing for him to upgrade features in her room; she could always claim that she had requested it. It was something totally different for him to start randomly making her things.

First it had been the confusing looking workout device, which was supposedly to help her increase her overall strength by letting her use her multiple arms. Robin had gifted that device to Zoro. Then there was the multi-book tree which was supposed to help her look through multiple texts at once, but, thanks to her photographic memory, that was a rather useless present as well. There were the were the arm-bound flotation aides, which, though extremely useful, were incredibly embarrassing. That being said, they looked cute on Chopper, who thought they were so great he asked her for four more pairs. Then lastly there was this inopportune sprinkler system.

When she entered Franky's workshop later that night, she was greeted by yet another invention. It was tall, garish, and overall confusing, with pipes springing from all sides. Franky leaned out from behind it and smiled at her, and Robin was certain she was going to melt.

"Oi, Robin," he said, leaning up against the device. He knocked against the large metal frame. "Bet you're wondering what this cool contraption is."

"Your powers of deduction are quite commendable," she replied.

Franky laughed and straightened up, looking away from her. His cheeks were growing red. "Well, I really think you'll like this one... It's a coffee maker..."

Robin inwardly groaned. Why did he keep having to do this to her? She frowned crossing her arms.

"Franky-"

The man cut her off with a raised finger. He was now staring into her eyes with a deep intensity. Robin's heart fluttered.

"...For Sanji," Franky said, smiling. Then he dropped his finger from her lips to stroke her shoulder. "I know I've been going a little overkill with making things for you, and I know you've been giving them to everybody else."

Robin felt a small pang of guilt. It was admittedly not one of her prouder moments, but her intention had never been to hurt his feelings.

"So..." He continued. "When Sanji talked about not always having enough time to whip out the percolator. I thought, 'Why not?'."

Robin sighed; Franky was beaming down at her like a small child awaiting praise. She lifted a hand and stroked his cheek.

"That was very kind of you," she whispered.

"Well, you know, I've been told I'm a pretty Super guy," he said, giving her a wink. "Even if a certain someone doesn't like the stuff I make for her."

Robin lightly pushed away from him. "It's not that I dislike them. I just find them unnecessary to my life."

"Even the floaties?" Franky asked with a challenging grin.

She could feel her face start to grow hot. "Everything except the floaties."

Franky led her towards the makeshift cot and pulled her close to him. Robin obliged taking a seat on his lap.

"What if I told you, I have one more surprise for you," he whispered in her ear.

Robin leaned back and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I am afraid I might die of embarrassment," she said, playfully.

Franky chuckled, opened his stomach compartment, and withdrew what looked like a small remote control. Though, curiously, it only had one button. Robin studied the man's face.

"This isn't for anything lewd is it?"

This time Franky outright laughed.

"What type of pervert do you think I am?" He said, handing her the small device. "It's a panic button, so you won't get snatched again."

Robin's heart thrummed in her chest. Her jaw went slack. She could hear her pulse in her ears, as her eyes began to sting.

"What do you mean?"

Franky pointed to his head with one hand.

"I have it wired up here with radio technology," he continued. "So if you ever find yourself in a hairy situation, all you have to do is hit that button and holler, and I'll be there as fast as I can."

Robin smiled looking down at the device. She stashed it in her bra and gave The man a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. It's the sweetest thing I've ever received."

"Sweeter than my love?" he challenged.

Robin laughed. "Fine. Second sweetest thing."

Then she kissed him, thankful for the greatest Franky had ever designed: himself.


	10. Alone 8(2)2017

**Day 11: Alone**

"Miss Robin, how can you stand it?"

Robin looked up from her work to see a frustrated Koala lying on the desk next to hers. The younger woman sighed, her eyebrows knit in into a weird grimace. It was the distinct pout of a lovesick girl.

"I don't know what you mean, Koala," Robin answered, serenely.

Koala's frown became even more pronounced. She let out a loud groan. "Cut the crap; I've seen your drawing pad."

Robin let out a sigh and began stacking the papers she was working on. It was on slow days like this one that she often felt the Revolutionary Army became a little bit too casual. You would hope that members of a secret organization would be tight lipped, but the Revolutionary Army seemed to absolutely thrive off of gossip and intrigue. Nothing here remained secret for long; why should Robin expect her past to be.

"Very well," Robin said, once she had finished putting the documents away. "I assume you are asking me for relationship advice, based upon what you assume is my own experience."

Koala put on her best puppy face. She was absolutely notorious for her ability to guilt people out of information. Robin smiled as she put together the pieces of the interaction.

"You want to know who the man is so you can tell everybody else," she said.

Koala nodded meekly. "Please?"

Robin picked up her papers and began to leave. "I'm afraid I must decline."

Koala's demeanor suddenly changed. She went from an adorably nosy young girl to experienced interrogator. From behind her back she produced a notebook which Robin clearly recognized as her own.

"You know," the young woman said. "I haven't actually shown it to anybody yet, but perhaps everyone would to love to see... how much you love drawing naked guys"

The expression on her face was dark. She wasn't bluffing. Robin had to admit that the expressions of horror on everybody's faces would be pretty priceless, but the idea of people having the chance to ridicule her artwork or mock Franky was not as appealing.

"Well I suppose you have me there," she said, retaking her seat at the desk. "So, what will it take to get it back?"

Koala beamed, sitting next to her. "Just answer a few questions for me."

"Ask away."

Koala leaned in close. "So, what's his name?"

Robin closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Getting straight to the point," she observed. "Alright, his name's Franky."

There was a gasp. Robin watched Koala start furiously taking notes. She was way too excited about getting this information.

"Okay that answered my second question," she said. "Now..." Koala crept even closer, eyes absolutely gluttonous. "Was he your lover?"

"Yes."

Koala's expression was priceless. Robin wasn't sure if it was because of the frankness of her admission or that the young woman had not been expecting them to have actually been lovers. Koala's entire face was bright red, so perhaps the mental image was too much for the poor girl.

"Is there a problem with that?" Robin asked with a smirk.

Koala shook her head rapidly. "No. No. No. Just... How?"

"Well coitus is not that much different from anyone else I assume," she replied. This received a pale look from the girl. "As for how we came to be lovers... What attracts anyone to another? He's handsome, intelligent, and has a great heart."

"Do you miss him?"

Robin looked down at her hands, considering the question for a second. She had been so busy hiding, incarcerated, and working for the revolution that she had not really had time to think too much on if she necessarily missed Franky. She found herself imagining what joke he would say sometimes and wishing for a comforting touch in the deep stillness of the night, but she had never considered it overall.

"I suppose I do," she answered softly. "Time seems to pass so quickly here, that I suppose I never fully had the chance to."

But right at that moment there was a small gnawing at the corner of her heart, as if the mere suggestion of feelings, she now knew she had avoided, was enough to spark an infestation. She could now hear his laughter and, in her mind's eye, see his face as though it was only the day before that they had parted. She could still feel the tingling from the sensation of his lips on her own. Ice colder than even that of her imprisonment was consuming her.

"Robin?"

Robin quickly snapped back to reality to find that a tear had escaped to her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and forced a smile. Koala was clearly concerned. Robin waved her hand in an attempt to dispel the girl's concerns.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not sure why it just hit me all at once."

Koala placed the book on Robin on her desk and wrapped her arms around her, almost on the verge of tears herself. "I'm so sorry Robin. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine. It's fine," Robin reassured her. She was not one to hold grudges against young foolish people, especially since she had gotten her notebook back; however, she was not going to let Koala get off without zero repercussions either. Robin raised her voice so it was just loud enough to be heard by the rest of the office. "You should confess to him how you feel, when he gets back. I'm am sure that Sabo feels the same way about you."

Koala backed up, white as a sheet, looking around the room in a panic as technicians and librarians began to whisper to each other. She glared at Robin, face slowly turning beet red. "How could you say that?"

Robin gathered her things and stood. "You asked me for relationship advice, so I gave you the best thing I could think of."

Then she left.

But, even though she was satisfied by her small revenge, Robin could not help but hear, among the many whispers, Franky's laugh and realize that she was alone.


	11. Hobbies 8(3)2017

**Day 12: Hobbies**

Franky was carrying a load of boards across the deck, when he spotted his favorite person sitting at a table drinking coffee.

Her dark black hair delicately framed her face. Her brown eyes were pensive, as if she was bothered by what she was looking at. The object of her distress seemed to be a notebook that was on the table in front of her. Franky glanced over it as he passed by.

In the notebook was a crude sketch of a person with very long arms. Luffy maybe?

"Oi, a Robin," he said, drawing a startled reaction from the woman.

"Oh. Franky," she said quickly regaining her composure.

"You draw that?"

Robin frowned placing a finger to her lips. Her eyebrows were furrowed, deep in thought.

"Yes," she replied. "But I can't seem to get the proportions right?"

Franky placed the boards against the rail and came closer. "Well who are you trying to draw?"

"Well, I was attempting to sketch Usopp-"

Franky choked on his own spit. It was the only way to keep from laughing. Robin glared at him, causing any humor to suddenly fade into fear. He took a deep breath and straightened up.

"Ah , I see it," he said, with an overly cool air.

This did not elicit a much kinder response from Robin. "You aren't a very believable liar."

Franky could feel sweat beginning to pull on the back of his neck; this was a risky situation. A wrong answer could mean his chances of seeing her in his bed ever again could plummet through the floor.

"You just need some practice is all," he said.

Robin sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's easier said than done," she replied. "Everyone moves too much on this ship."

Franky laughed. "Yeah, you got that right."

Robin scratched out the picture of Usopp. The was a slow melting in his chest. Franky hated seeing her frustrated. She never got frustrated, well, besides at him. Then he had it.

Franky leaned on the chair next to hers.

"Hey, I've got it," he said, pointing a thumb at himself. "Why don't you draw me?"

Robin's eyebrows shot up, in question. "Wouldn't that get in the way of your duties as shipwright?"

Franky waved the question away with one large hand. "Pssh. Most of what I'm doing is moving stuff around right now."

Then he winked at her.

"Besides, I could sit around for your all day."

Robin chuckled, covering her mouth one hand. She flipped the page in her notebook.

"Very well," she mused. "Stand against the railing there and flex your arms for me."

He struck a pose and stayed there. He stayed there for almost an hour, all the while just watching her sketch. By all means the pain should have been unbearable, but the feeling of her eyes tracing his every contour filled him with a sense of pride which could numb him to any pain.

When Robin finally finished, the sun was beginning to set.

"I think I've finished," she said, putting her pencil down.

Franky collapsed onto the ground, suddenly feeling the soreness in his joints. He rubbed them while Robin strolled over to his side.

She knelt down, showing him the picture she drew.

Staring back at Franky was what looked like a weird monkey. He could recognize his hair and glasses, though he wasn't sure about the rest. He gulped.

"Oh, wow, that's great," he said.

Robin studied his face and then her picture. She smiled and sighed. "Guess I need more practice."

Then she sat back down at the table and flipped the page.

"Perhaps seeing the full anatomy of the body would help… we should move this to somewhere private."

Franky thought his heart might explode. He is face had to be just as red as the waning sun.

He gasped. "What?!"

Robin shot him a dark grin, stood, and waved to him as she retreated towards the cabins. "See you after dinner..."

Franky watched dumbfounded as she left, both too thrilled and shocked to speak. He had truly picked an amazing woman, and, if that's the way she wanted to practice, then he was willing to be her model until she was Picasso.


	12. Family 8(4)2017

**Day 13: Family**

There was a gentle breeze over the ship's deck as Robin watched the stars. It was only a matter of time before the show that her almanac had predicted would start. She looked over at Franky who lay calmly in the grass, hands behind his head, snoring loudly.

Gently with one disembodied hand she nudged him awake.

The man blinked blearily for a few seconds before bolting upright. "Did it start?"

Robin chuckled and shook her head.

"It shouldn't be too long though," she said. "We should go get them."

Franky grinned and nodded. Then he stood and made his way towards the cabins.

Robin willed her presence into her and Nami's shared room. Nami was asleep at her desk, which wasn't too uncommon for the navigator. She switched the desks lamp on, eliciting a frustrated groan from the girl.

Nami swatted at the air for a few minutes before stirring awake. She looked up at Robin's wall eye and hand, and lifted a single finger in what Robin interpreted to be a curse of some kind.

Then the disembodied hand pointed towards the deck. Nami sighed and stood.

From the other cabin there was a loud crash, causing Robin to lose focus from her own room. She willed eyes to appear on the ceiling of the boys' room.

She couldn't tell about the current state of the boys due to the entanglement of various limbs, but she could only assume that there was some kind of brawl. She saw Franky's arms separate what looked to be a very agitated Sanji and still sleeping Luffy. She then looked to the other side of the room to see Zoro attempting to subdue a very large Chopper, which meant that the young reindeer was probably sleep-shifting again.

Robin willed an ear to appear for a moment but, Usopp's yelling was so loud that she changed her mind.

She watched with amusement as Franky managed to shake Luffy awake then turned his attention to comforting the upset boys. He seemed to be explaining what was going on when he was joined by Zoro who held the now small and alert Chopper.

Robin looked up at the sky once again. The stars winked back down at her, as if they were small children desperately attempting to resist revealing their secrets.

A minute later Franky and the boys made their way back onto the deck, shortly followed by a completely changed Nami.

The ship's navigator crossed her arms, shielding herself against the cool ocean winds.

"So why exactly did you call us out here?" she grumbled.

Robin smiled and tossed the almanac to her, which she quickly leafed through. Then her eyes grew wide and she looked up at them.

"Really?" Nami gasped.

She rushed back to the cabin and returned a few moments later with a blanket, which she spread on the grass. Meanwhile the boys and Franky had picked their own optimal positions with pillows.

Robin chuckled admiring the crew while they laughed and chattered excitedly. Usopp was bragging to Luffy about his stellar knowledge while Chopper had decided to cuddle with Nami on the blanket. Brook sipped his tea, and even Sanji and Zoro seemed to be in amiable spirit for once. It could almost be classified as picturesque.

Franky smiled up at her. His dark grey eyes were soft with some unintelligible emotion, though Robin felt she knew what he was thinking. She was thinking the same thing: never once in their lives had the imagined that they would be here.

He subtly patted the ground next to him, and, despite the chill of the air, Robin's whole body felt warm.

Then there was a sudden flash of light in the corner of Her vision followed by the excited gasps of the crew. Robin looked to the sky to see another streak of light across it. She felt her entire face smile and she quickly rushed to Franky's side, nestling herself in the crook of his arm.

One by one falling stars filled the sky. Though she had read about the phenomenon in books, it was more breathtaking than Robin had ever imagined.

"Nami, what are you going to wish for-?" Chopper began to ask.

"MEAT!" Luffy exclaimed.

"You aren't suppose to say it out loud you moron!" Usopp yelled, loudly smacking the other boy.

Then there was the sound of hands clapping together firmly and Zoro's low voice. "Booze."

"Not you too!"

Nami, Chopper, Brook, Franky, and Robin all laughed.

Robin sighed into Franky's hold as they continued to watch the meteor shower. Brook pulled out his violin and began to play. Chopper talked about how wonderful it would be if all their wishes came true. Sanji began to spout sonnets to the goddesses of the skies, but Zoro distracted him with an insult, leading to a squabble between the two. Luffy continued to talk about nothing but meat, and Usopp continued to insist that he was going about wishing entirely wrong. And Franky…

Robin glanced down at him and was surprised to find that he had dozed off. As if by instinct, he mouthed something between breaths and his arm pulled her closer. Robin's lids felt heavy just watching him. Gently she leaned in close to him and ran a finger down his cheek.

"Did you wish for something good?" She whispered.

Then she smiled, closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep, knowing that there was no need for her to make a wish other than for these times to last forever.


	13. DRABBLE MADNESS 8(5)2017

**Hide and Seek**

Franky was making his way out of the kitchen when he noticed Nico Robin peaking out from around a corner at him.

She beckoned for him to follow her and disappeared. Franky rounded the corner to find no one there. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement. He whipped around just in time to catch Robin entering the kitchen.

He quickly followed her in, but when he opened the door, he couldn't see anybody in the kitchen aside from Nami.

"Did you see Robin come in here?" He asked her.

Nami looked around the kitchen with what seemed to be discomfort. "No…"

Franky looked back outside. A couple meters away Robin was seated at a table sipping coffee. He went over to her side.

"Oi. What's the big idea?" he said, crossing his arms.

Robin didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence.

"What are you talking about?" a voice asked from behind him.

Franky turned around. Robin was standing there holding a book, a smile plastered on her face.

Franky blinked and quickly looked back at where the seated Robin had been. There was no one there. He whipped back to the book holding Robin. Her expression was now one of concern.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Franky shook his head. Trying to process what had just happened. "Uh… yeah…"

Then he began to make his way back to his workshop. He definitely needed to check his internal processors.

Once he had left, Robin lifted a hand to her lips and attempted to stifle the laugh she had been holding in for the past few minutes; this game was fun. She would have to play it more often.

 **Magical**

"I am the guardian of Beauty and Love, descended from the stars above. Those who wish to destroy beware of….. Is this what you really want?"

Robin stood with her arms crossed against the purple and black frilly dress she was wearing. In one hand she clutched a silver and lavender scepter which was carved to resemble a hand pointing at one end.

She frowned over at Franky who was sitting on the edge of his seat with wicked abandon on his face.

"The power of my mystic glove," he prompted in a whisper.

Robin sighed. When she had asked the man what he wanted for his birthday, she had not expected him to ask her to dress up….. well, at least, not like this.

Reluctantly she widened her stance and swung the scepter in a large circular motion, producing a pinwheel of arms around her. Then she struck a final power pose. "The power of my Mystic glove!"

Franky erupted into applause, tears streaming down his cheeks. "That was perfect!"

 **There Were No Words**

"I found her," Sanji called from down the hall way.

As he ran towards him, Franky felt his heart speed to a million miles per minute; it had been months since Robin had been abducted by Blackbeard. It had taken a painful amount of time to even get a hint at where she might have been kept, only to find, once they got there, that she had escaped on her own. Now they had finally found her thanks to Sabo and Luffy's father.

Once Franky reached the doorway that others had gathered, he was greeted by the site of Robin seated, pressing a finger to her lips in a quieting motion. The other strawhats were crammed in tightly around her making weird cooing noise, which made the man regret his bulky form which kept him from getting closer.

After a moment he managed to awkwardly wedge himself through the door. As his foot hit room's floor it produced a loud creak. Robin's gaze shot up.

Her dark brown eyes were now staring into his own. She smiled.

"Franky," she breathed.

Then she stood. In her arms was a small squirming bundle. Franky's breath caught. It was a baby. Franky looked from the infant for a minute. His brain wasn't able to comprehend the situation fully. From the infants dark hair, he could guess that she was most likely the mother, but Robin had only been gone for 6 months which meant….

"Would you like to hold her?" Robin asked, never breaking eye contact with him.

Franky pointed weakly to the baby then himself, feeling his eyes beginning to fill with tears. Robin nodded. Her smile broadened.

"Why does Franky get to hold the baby first?" Luffy complained.

Nami smacked their young captain over the head. "It's Robin's baby, she can pick whoever she wants to hold it."

"Yeah, but I'm closest…" he whined.

Robin chuckled shifting the baby in her arms. She gave Franky a knowing look.

"Well, do you want to tell them?" She said.

He should have answered, but Franky was too overcome with tears to even speak. There were no words to describe the joy he felt looking at the child's face. He doubted there ever would be.


End file.
